


I Hate myself for loving you

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80's Music, 80's culture, 80's decade, Alternate Universe, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Clubbing, Humor, Joan Jett is love, Kind of songfic, M/M, Motorcycles, Musical References, Party, Protective Otabek Altin, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Esta vez, Yuri está dispuesto a ir a pedirle explicaciones a su novio sobre el motivo para dejarlo plantado.Dice que esta vez no lo perdonará.Oh, dios, se odia tanto por amar a Otabek.🎸OtaYuri🎸Humor/Romance.🎸Ambientado finales de los 80's
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Hate myself for loving you

Alguna ciudad de mierda (como cualquier otra), 1989

Yuri estaba aburrido de esperar, la noche se había puesto algo fría y no quería arruinar su look usando un sweater que lo mantuviera caliente. Otabek le prometió que estaría a las once de la noche en punto bajo su ventana y el maldito aún no aparecía.

Miró su reloj de gato negro que marcaba los segundos con cada movimiento de su cola. Lo adoraba, se lo había regalado su abuelito cuando cumplió los once años, pero ahora odiaba que le recordara tan audiblemente el paso del tiempo.

Medianoche y el estúpido aún no aparecía.

Se sintió frustrado. Maldijo entre dientes mientras cerraba su ventana y se arrojaba sobre su cama.

Habían quedado de verse hoy justamente porque hace días no tenían una cita. El idiota de Otabek estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia porque ya se había graduado y quería aplicarse para entrar a la universidad… y la universidad más cercana estaba a unas tres ciudades de distancia, lo odiaba ¡odiaba ser casi tres años menor y tener que quedarse atrapado en ese puto pueblo!

Era una ciudad pequeñísima, lo mejor del lugar era Otabek, su motocicleta, sus vinilos de rock y su tonta cara perfecta. Sí, lo quería y todo, estaban saliendo en secreto (sería demasiado escandaloso para una ciudad tan retrasada… y había algo de emoción en mantenerse ocultos).

Sabía que no debía esperar, que mejor se ponía su pijama y se dormía, que era más probable que se vieran al día siguiente, temprano.

Oh, y ahí estaba, como el mayor de imbéciles aguardando por el imbécil más grande.

Vaya mierda.

En algún momento, mientras mascullaba maldiciones contra su almohada, Yuri se quedó dormido.

Un repiqueteo en su ventana lo sacó del ligero sueño en el que había caído. Con la mente un poco nublada, levantó la cabeza y entendió que el sonido provenía de piedritas que chocaban contra el vidrio.

Miró la hora solo para ver que faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la mañana. Urgh. Esperaba que fuera Otabek, porque si no…

Saltó de su cama y abrió su ventana de par en par solo para encontrarse con Mila con ese tonto peinado con toda su cabellera roja levantada, intentando imitar el look de Cyndi Lauper en los MTV del año anterior. A Yuri le parecía más que había metido los dedos al enchufe, pero bueh...

—¿Que quieres, bruja?.— preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica escuchara pero no para despertar a su abuelo.

Mila hizo unos gestos técnicos indicándole que quería hablar con él y que subiría. Yuri solo se encogió de hombros y fue por la frazada que sus amigos usaban para colarse en su cuarto.

Como llevaban años de práctica, Mila se demoró medio minuto en subir. A su abuelito no le gustaba que se juntara con chicos mayores, decía que podían ser una mala influencia y lo llevarían por el mal camino.

Já.

—¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Pensaba que estabas ocupado con Otabek.

—No me lo menciones.— fue hasta su armario y sacó un suéter, su _outfit_ estaba completamente arrugado y su (pronto a ser ex) novio no estuvo ahí para apreciarlo, así que no servía de nada preocuparse por arruinarlo.— dijo que nos veríamos hoy, pero no se apareció, no dijo nada, ni siquiera llamó.

—¿Y, de casualidad, tu abuelo no desconectó el teléfono? La última vez estuviste tres meses castigado por hablar tanto con Otabek

—Mierda.— Yuri masticó su labio inferior, no había pensando en eso.

Fue hasta su escritorio donde estaba su teléfono (muy a la moda, con estampado de animal print) y pegó el auricular a la oreja…

Nada.

Apretó repetidamente el botón de cortar la llamada, como si eso lo ayudara a recuperar la línea.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda.

Se volvió a Mila que solo lo miraba con sus cejas levantadas, esperando una respuesta.

—La línea está muerta.— dijo desplomándose al lado de su amiga con un suave oof.— te odio, bruja. Ahora me siento peor.

—Suenas como Georgi cuando Anya lo dejó por ese otro tipo.

—Jamás me compares con esa versión pobre de Boy George.

—Entonces deja de sonar como una niñita que la acaba de dejar el novio.

—Yo lo estoy dejando a él.

Mila se rió estrepitosamente y Yuri le dio un golpe y le indicó que mantuviera la voz baja. Lo último que quería era que su abuelito lo encontrara con una chica en su habitación… joder, que llevaba tiempo preparando el camino para decirle que era gay y esto solo arruinaría sus planes.

—Como soy tu mejor amiga… .— “no lo eres” murmuró Yuri, pero a la pelirroja no pareció importarle y continuó.— vine a traerte noticias de tu querido kazajo.

—¿Y por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?

—Me gusta verte caer en la desesperación.

Yuri gruñó y se estiró hacia su amiga con la intención de revolverle su peinado, pero acabaron manoteándose como en una pelea digna de una comedia.

—Te odio, bruja.

—Sí, claro.— Mila buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo tendió al rubio. Era un papel con una dirección.— Otabek está poniendo música en la fiesta de Viktor

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Estaba allí cuando él llegó.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos con furia. Ese maldito se las iba a pagar.

—¿Eso hace cuánto fue?

—Yo llegué a la fiesta a las 9 y su motocicleta ya estaba ahí.

La boca de Yuri se abrió con indignación, pero se calló la marea de improperios que querían salir de allí.

Otabek le había dicho que estaría llegando a la ciudad alrededor de las 10, que saludaría a su familia y que alrededor de las 11 estaría allí para verlo… pero no, estaba en la fiesta del viejo calvo, seguramente muy a gusto, bebiendo cerveza cara y mirando a todos los chicos y chicas que se le cruzaran por delante.

Iría directamente hasta allí y le diría unas cuantas verdades.

—Podría colarte a la fiesta, ya sabes, pero si descubren que eres menor, alguien podría llamar a la policía y acabaríamos todos en un calabozo. Y no creo que tu abuelito esté feliz de ir a sacarte de the hole.

—Estoy seguro que no habrá nadie tan idiota como para llamar a la policía. Y estoy seguro que tienen que haber otros menores ahí.

—No sé, Viktor invitó a su amigo suizo, el tal Chris, y dijeron que era demasiado coqueto como para que hubiera menores dando vueltas.

—No tengo idea quien es y no me importa. Quiero ir personalmente a patear el trasero de Otabek y decirle que no me vuelva a buscar.

—Claro, esa ni tú te la crees.

Yuri solo gruñó y abrió su armario de par en par.

—Ayúdame, bruja.

Estaba tan molesto, tan jodidamente molesto… sobre todo consigo mismo, porque había caído tan bajo como para rebajar su orgullo e ir a buscar Otabek.

🎸🎸🎸

De acuerdo, no fue una muy buena idea.

Se había embutido en sus pantalones de cuero más ajustados y sentía que se estaba estrangulando algunas partes de su anatomía cuando bajó por su ventana. Pero Mila había terminado de convencerlo de que se vería super genial con esa prenda, porque tenía ese cierre con cordones a los costados que era muy en onda.

Claro, quien iba a quedar estéril no sería Mila… y no es que le importa su fertilidad, porque no pensaba tener hijos jamás, pero el punto no era ese… el punto era el estrangulamiento.

Después de caminar un par de cuadras se sintió más a gusto. Sobre todo por las miradas que recibía de todos quienes pasaban.

Bien podría lucirse y encontrar a alguien más que si le diera su lugar y… no, no iba a pasar.

Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de ese imbécil. Urgh. Yuri se odiaba a sí mismo a veces.

—Podrías rizarte el pelo como Dee Snider de Twisted Sister.

—Muy exagerado, es como si la señora Dorothea intentara ser cantante de glam rock.— ambos rieron por la imagen mental.— y me gusta más el look de Bret Michaels de Poison.

—Deberías aprovechar que pareces niña y…

—Cállate, bruja, soy un hombre.

—No puedes decirme eso cuando estás usando una de mis camisetas.

Yuri le dio un empujón no muy amistoso antes de alisar la dichosa camiseta de Mila. No era su culpa que la muy perra estuviese saliendo con uno de los jalacables que estuvieron en el concierto de Black Sabbath el mes pasado y le consiguiera una camiseta original… y a su amiga ni siquiera le gustaban, le había cortado las mangas, el cuello y casi toda la parte debajo del logo de la banda y ahora era un rock crop top o algo así.

También llevaba los guantes sin dedos que Otabek le había dado por su cumpleaños, sus mejores botas de combate y su amiga le había ayudado peinando un _faux_ _mohawk_ en su largo cabello rubio. Y quizás llevaba maquillaje… quizás.

Mila le decía que se veía bien y que podría pasar por mayor si no hacía un escándalo que atrajera la atención.

Já, obvio que Yuri haría un escándalo si Otabek no tenía una buena explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Cállate, enfermo de mierda!.— le gritó el rubio un tipo que empezó a decirle obscenidades.

—Cruza la calle, animal. Veamos si eres tan valiente de más cerca.— de su escote, Mila sacó una cortaplumas y apuntó al hombre, que solo agachó la cabeza y corrió rápidamente en dirección contraria.

—Odio caminar por esta calle. Apurémonos y vamos a esa tonta pop party del calvo.

—No, gatito, no es una pop party, créeme. Te sorprendería la cantidad de chaquetas de cuero y motocicletas que hay

—¿Qué?.— preguntó en un tono alto y sorprendido.

—De verdad creías que tu Otabek estaría en una fiesta con música pop.

—Bueno, cuando no tiene dinero hace hasta fiestas infantiles.

—Así fue como te conoció, entonces.

—Camina más rápido, bruja.— masculló más molesto, no queriendo caer en la provocación de su amiga.

🎸🎸 🎸

Cuando llegaron cerca de la propiedad de los Nikiforov, una enorme casona digna del rico alcalde la ciudad (Viktor era el hijo rebelde y vividor del inútil del alcalde Nikiforov) que parecía coronar la empinado calle de "el valle de los ricachones"... vale, no se llamaba así, quizás era un poco resentido con la gente que ganaba más dinero sin esforzarse; se estrecharon las manos con Mila, firmando su pacto de silencio. Lo que allí pasara, nadie más lo sabría.

Urgh. No estaban ni cerca cuando percibieron la magnitud del jolgorio.

Como cada vez que sus padres salían de la ciudad, Viktor organizaba las fiestas más alocadas y distorsionadas del año, era como un gran secreto a voces, por ser hijito del alcalde nadie intervenía a menos que las cosas se descontrolaran (como el año pasado, cuando empezó un incendio en uno de los múltiples baños de la casa). Casi siempre eran fiestas con música pop o románticas y pegajosas a más no poder… así que los característicos bajos y guitarras del rock eran un gran cambio.

Una de las primeras cosas que vio fue el grupo de motocicletas del _motorcycle_ _club_ en el que participaba Otabek: los Dark Horses. Eran un montón de patanes y siempre que podían molestaba a Otabek preguntándole por su novia rubia y si él estaba presente lo trataban como si fuera una chica… ya verían esos imbéciles cuando pudiera comprarse su propia motocicleta, sería mejor que las chatarras que usaban.

Y a propósito de motocicletas, allí estaba la de Otabek, la distinguiría en todas partes… y además era la única que tenía una pegatina de tigre que él mismo le había pegado en el estanque del motor.

Mila le susurró algo que no alcanzó a oír pero apunto donde llegaba otro grupo de motociclistas. Yuri también los conocía por su distintivo parche de calavera alada y… bueno, podía nombrar a casi todos los clubes por sus espalderas o insignias, porque a veces acompañaba a Otabek a las juntas que hacían en las ciudades cercanas (no había manera de que se abuelo lo dejara pasar más de dos noches seguidas afuera).

—Hola, bonita, ¿viniste a ver a tu novio?, preséntame a tu amiga pelirroja.

—Jódete, Strav.— sin inmutarse, Yuri le sacó el dedo medio, tomó el brazo de Mila para alejarse en la dirección contraria.

—¿Y ese quién era? ¿Por qué te dijo bonita?

—Del club donde está Otabek. Esos cabezas de humo no entienden una relación entre dos chicos, creen que debe haber obligatoriamente una chica y, obvio, tengo que ser yo porque uno de sus _riders_ no haría algo tan bajo y poco masculino como inclinarse por otro

—¡¿Se lo has hecho a Otabek?!.— medio exclamó—preguntó Mila.

—N.no, no he…

—¿Él te lo hizo a ti?

—Tampoco, bruja. No hemos ido hasta allí… aún

—¿Y qué están esperando?.— la pelirroja lo miraba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Mi cumpleaños. Ya, vale, no quiero hablar más de esto.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera sacudirse la vergüenza que le provocó el pequeño intercambio con su amiga. Con la cabeza en alto y su mejor actitud arrogante, caminó abriéndose paso en el mar de cuero y tachas.

Nadie se preocupaba si estaban invitados o no a la fiesta, así que no tuvieron mayor problema para llegar el corazón mismo del festejo, donde circulaban bebidas de diferentes grados alcohólicos, marihuana y otras pastillas que no quería saber que eran.

—Allí está Viktor.— le indicó Mila con ese tono chismoso que empleaba a veces. Yuri miró en la dirección y se encontró con que el dueño de casa estaba siendo emparedado por un gorila con apariencia de motoquero (o un motoquero con apariencia de gorila, quién sabe).

Así que de ahí venía su idea de invitar a todos los motor club de la zona.

—Si estás buscando a Otabek, por allá.

Otabek estaba en algo así como un escenario improvisado, tenía esos trastes para girar discos, el tablero con muchos botoncitos y la decena de cables que conectaban todo ese aparataje del que Yuri nunca se había preocupado conocer su nombre.

Estaba en medio de una transición de Pour Some Sugar On Me de Def Leppard a Wild Side de Mötley Crüe.

Yuri sería el peor de los mentirosos si dijera que no perdió unos 30 segundos mirándolo embobado. Estúpido bastardo.

Le encantaba el estilo de mezclas que tenía Otabek, había pocos que se dedicaba exclusivamente al rock sin vender su alma a la música comercial o el pop, como esos dj que remezclaban a 808 State o Inner City y empaquetaban su música como electrónica, Otabek tenía más influencias de Depeche Mode. Incluso, así enojado como estaba, esperaba que su novio hubiese puesto las mezclas de Bauhaus y The Cure que había hecho con bases de canciones de Motörhead para que todos supieran lo genial que era.

Mientras miraba a su novio, se preguntó qué podría hacer para llamar su atención, pero con Mila bailando a su lado era difícil…

Sonrió cuando vino una idea a su cabeza y una mesa que se veía bastante estable a unos metros más allá.

No se preocupó a cuantas personas empujó en el camino, simplemente se dirigió a su objetivo. Y cuando llegó, escaló justo cuando comenzó a sonar Poison de Alice Cooper, ¡esto iba a ser tan dramático! porque a-ma-ba esa canción y apenas salió le pidió a Otabek que la incluyera en su repertorio (además de bromear con si quería demostrar algo con la canción).

Importándole un reverendo pepino, Yuri pateó varias cosas de la mesa y se subió con un ágil salto; atrayendo la atención de mucha gente alrededor y varios gritos que lo celebraban.

Aquello fue suficiente como para atraer la atención, y atención es lo que Yuri quería…

Animado por eso empezó a bailar, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, sinuosa e inapropiadamente para su edad. Atrayendo la mirada de varios de los asistentes que empezaban a congregarse a su alrededor.

Cada vez que levantaba los brazos, la camiseta se estiraba sobre su pecho, aprovechando su flexibilidad descendía hasta que sus rodillas casi tocaban la mesa, para levantarse en un movimiento serpenteante.

Supo el momento exactos en que los ojos de Otabek lo encontraron, se volteó a verlo con una mirada baja, los párpados medio ocultando sus pupilas, una mirada salvaje; permitió que una sonrisa estirara sus labios cuando la expresión del moreno pasó de confusión a sorpresa pura.

Yuri dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo, sujetando sus caderas, su trasero, ascendiendo por la franja de piel desnuda entre su ajustado pantalón y la camiseta, haciendo todos esos pasos que había aprendido de la amiga stripper de Mila.

Volvió a concentrarse en Otabek mientras guiñaba y fingía dispararle con una pistola hecha con sus dedos. Su novio le “disparó” de vuelta y Yuri se llevó la mano al corazón.

Las luces se apagaron por cortos segundos y la música cambió a algo de Joan Jett. Yuri sintió que algo de su enojo se disipaba, Otabek sabía que le gustaban las canciones de Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

Miró al moreno y se encontró con que este le llamaba para que fuera a su lado. Yuri negó y siguió bailando, este era su juego y era el turno de Otabek de sufrir algo.

Retomó su baile, esta vez con movimientos más salvajes, más acorde al ritmo de la canción. Golpeaba con sus pies las manos que intentaban alcanzarlo, no iba a dejar que ningún jodido bastardo lo tocara, no estaba bailando para ellos.

Otabek fruncía el ceño y le hacía más gestos para que fuera hasta donde estaba, Yuri, en un acto de incomprensible madurez , le enseñó la lengua e intentó ignorarlo.

Continuó su danza, con más ánimos cuando su público se hizo más grande.

—Bájate de ahí, princesa.— gritó Strav apareciendo de la nada, medio riéndose y gesticulando de manera extraña.

—Ya cállate, pedazo de mierda.— Yuri pateó uno de los vasos que rodaban sobre la mesa en dirección a Strav, pero con tan mala suerte que se estrelló en la cabeza de otra persona… de otro club.

Todo quedó en silencio.

El personaje herido se volteó en cámara lenta y enterró sus ojos en Yuri.

—¿Buscas pelea, hijo de puta?.— gruñó y camino con las intenciones homicidas pintadas en la cara.— de donde saliste, jodido mocoso

En la mente del rubio empezaron a cruzar todos los recuerdos de sus peleas anteriores, con la esperanza de encontrar algún movimiento contra alguien que le sacaba más de 30 centímetros de ventaja, tanto en alto como en ancho.

Claro que no fue necesario, porque Loshad, el líder de los Dark Horses, se paró entre ellos sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho y casi dos metros de altura.

—Este es la princesa de los Dark Horses, vete a otro lado.

—Que soy hombre, tarado.— dijo Yuri moviendo el hombro de Loshad con su pie, pero este le envió tal mirada de enojo que el rubio sintió un poquito de miedo.

—Mira, esto lo hago por Otabek, no por ti, princesa.

—Entonces soy la jodida reina.— respondió con aires de suficiencia.

Loshad y varios más de los Dark Horses se echaron a reír de buena gana con lo dicho por el rubio. Hecho que no le sentó muy bien al otro hombre agraviado, que sujetó una botella y la levantó en clara amenaza a un líder de un club…

Buscó el lugar donde momentos antes Otabek estaba tocando, pero ya no estaba allí ni tampoco ninguna de sus cosas.

Alguien gritó: ¡pelea! y eso fue todo.

Yuri solo escuchó el grito de Mila llamándolo y luego todo fue un griterío de proporciones épicas, un montón de cuerpos empujándose, cada vez más personas uniéndose a la revuelta, quejidos de dolor, sangre, puños y patadas. Era imposible definir de qué club era cada quien… a lo lejos escuchó a Viktor usar un micrófono para llamar a la calma, pero alguien le arrojó una silla.

Desde su posición sobre la mesa, observó como el llamativo cabello rojo de su amiga intentaba llegar hasta él. Trató de decirle que se verían afuera, ya que solo tenía que bajarse y encontrar una manera de pasar por ese torbellino de golpes y hombres brutos y mujeres rudas, pero antes…

Mantuvo el equilibrio como pudo en la tambaleante superficie gracias a las luchas a su alrededor y se estiró para buscar a Otabek una vez más.

Mierda. Alguien creyó que era buena idea apagar las luces.

Una mujer gritó que llamarían a la policía y eso solo pareció desatar la segunda parte del infierno: vidrios quebrándose, madera rompiéndose y personas vociferando cánticos de guerra de sus clubs de motociclista.

Era el momento de escapar.

Ni siquiera había decidido porque lado huiría cuando sintió que lo sujetaban de un brazo e intentaban arrojarlo al suelo. Con toda su fuerza, se resistió y dio un par de patadas, rogando por haber conectado alguna con la cara del imbécil que quería pegarle.

No contaba con la tenacidad de su captor, que hizo varios intentos de atraparlo, hasta que finalmente lo sujetó por la cintura y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, y lo arrastraba lejos de allí. Yuri se movió como pudo, soltando manotazos a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, no parecía que el tipo fuera a dejarlo ir; como último recurso enterró sus dientes en el brazo de su atacante y recibió un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

—¡Eso dolió, Yura!

—¡Beka!

Oh, boy, acababa de pegar y morder a su novio.

Una parte de él estaba feliz por haberle dado algo de lo que se merecía ese imbécil por haberlo dejado plantado, la otra quería llenarle el rostro de besos y abrazarlo hasta el día siguiente.

—Lo siento, no veo nada, pero es tu culpa, en primer lugar.

—Salgamos de aquí y hablemos en otro lado.

🎸🎸🎸

La salida fue bastante complicada hasta que lograron alcanzar la motocicleta de Otabek y se alejaron a toda velocidad de la casa de Nikiforov.

Por suerte, cuando cruzaban a unas calles, vio a Mila y a su novio correr hacia un puesto de hamburguesas; por lo menos había encontrado a su dichoso novio y ahora estaban a salvo. Sobre todo, porque vieron varias patrullas de policías dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del desastre; no es que odiara a Nikiforov, pero no soportaba su actitud ególatra y de niñito rebelde y ricachón.

Ahora estaban sentados en una de las bancas del puerto, Otabek le había dado su chaqueta para capear el frío viento marino y no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Yuri miró de reojo al moreno, la ira ardía a fuego lento ahora que lo tenía enfrente, pero aún estaba latente.

—Me dejaste plantado y fuiste a la fiesta de Nikiforov.

—Planeaba estar un rato, luego se me pasó la hora.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

—Salió todo muy rápido. En realidad, Viktor me estaba esperando cerca de mi casa. Dijo que le habían dicho que era uno de los mejores dj de rock de la ciudad, le dije que exageraba y que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero insistió, le dije que estaría unas horas y luego me iría…

—Pudiste avisarme.

—Traté de llamarte, tu teléfono tenía la línea muerta.

—Oh, ese fue mi abuelo.— Yuri miró atentamente sus zapatos.— ¿y era muy necesario que fueras? ¿no querías verme?

—Claro que quería verte.— agradeciendo que nadie anduviera en los alrededores, Otabek acortó la distancia entre ambos, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio.— pero la paga era buena

—Es por lo de la universidad, ¿verdad?.— aquel tema ya le estaba cayendo como patada en el estómago.

—De hecho, no.— Otabek miró directamente el mar frente a ellos y soltó una risita.— quizás te parezca tonto o demasiado cursi… pero quería regalarte esa chaqueta del tigre, la que viste en el catálogo de _Hurricane_

—¡Pero esa chaqueta vale… !

—Sé lo que vale.— le interrumpió el moreno, todavía con diversión en su voz.— pero es el último San Valentín que estaré en la ciudad y no sé cómo serán las vacaciones de la universidad o con cuánta frecuencia podré viajar, y quiero algo para que me recuerdes, algo que puedas llevar todos los días y lo ames.

—Eres una mierda cursi y asquerosa, te odio.

Otabek no pareció verse afectado por las duras palabras de Yuri.

—Te quiero mucho, Yura.

El rubio solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos e intentar no gritar por todas las tontas mariposas que estaban en su estómago.

Quizás Yuri podía odiarse un poquito por ser tan débil ante Otabek, pero se sentía infinitamente orgulloso de haber arruinado una fiesta de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Yo también, imbécil.

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho amor a todos quienes se pasan por aquí. Espero que esto les guste y puedan imaginarse la estética de los 80, no supe como etiquetar eso -ayudaaaaargh-, por otro lado, amo a Joan Jett con todo mi corazón.
> 
> De antemano, gracias por sus lecturas.


End file.
